La Oportunidad De Ser Feliz
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: Aerith es una chica joven que ha pasado por muchas malas experiencias. Un dia decide ser astuta y escapar del tormento que es su vida como casada al lado de un esposo que no la ama. Un dia se le presenta una oportunidad.¿Aceptara?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Final Fantasy 7 me pertenece.

¡Hola! Bueno, en primer lugar decir que soy nueva en esto. Espero que os guste este fanfic, lo he hecho con cariño. Adiós y besos!

**Nota: **En cuanto a las fechas de actualización del fic, actualizare o los lunes o los sábados, pero siempre todas las semanas. Adiós!

**PROLOGO**

Ya había aguantado suficiente. No estaba dispuesta a algo más duro o insatisfactorio.

Entre en la habitación de Maree, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado para que la niñita de 5 años que jugaba con sus muñecas no se asustara demasiado.

-Maree, vamos, tenemos que irnos. – le dije, intentando que las lagrimas no acudieran a mis ojos.

La niña dejo de jugar con sus muñecas y me miro, el nerviosismo reflejado en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-¿Adonde vamos, mami? – dijo, levantando sus manitas para que la cogiera mientras me acercaba a ella. Cuando la tuve frente a mí, le dije, con suavidad:

-Vamos a ir a un sitio muy especial, cariño. – le sonreí hasta que hubo apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Mami, yo no quiero que venga el con nosotros. – susurró en mi oído. Las lágrimas acudieron enseguida a mis ojos.

"_No, Aerith. Ya has llorado bastante"_. Sacudí la cabeza y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Maree, le dije:

-Tranquila, cielo. El no va a venir con nosotras.

Una vez lo hube preparado todo para marcharme, abrí la puerta, encaminándome a mi robada libertad.


	2. Nueva vidacon mal comienzo

**Hola. Bueno aquí sigo con mi historia. ¡Gracias a la gente que me dejo reviews, no sabia que os hubiera gustado tanto! Besos y dejadme reviews para saber si lo hago bien y en que me equivoco! Adiós! **

**Capitulo 1.**

-_"Ultima llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo…" _- me levanté con rapidez en cuanto escuché la voz de mujer llamando a los pasajeros de mi vuelo. Cogí mi maleta y procurando no despertar a Maree, caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta de embarque.

-¿Van a tomar algo? - me preguntó la atractiva camarera del avión. _"Como si me pudiera gastar el dinero en eso" _resoplé para mis adentros.

-No, gracias. - le dije, intentando sonreír, aunque el cansancio me estaba derrumbando.

En cuanto se marchó, miré a Maree, que dormía tranquilamente a mi lado. Sonreí un poco. Era tan bella… no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Cerré los ojos, intentando pensar en las alternativas que me quedaban. Por ahora tenía que ir a casa de mis padres y luego ir a mi trabajo. Aunque…¿y si el…? _"No, Aerith, no debes pensar en eso"_. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza. Ahora que estaba lejos de él, debía de llevar una vida completamente normal y tranquila. Sería un poco difícil que llegase hasta mí después de haber cogido todo su dinero en efectivo y en cuanto llegase a mi antigua casa cancelaría todas las tarjetas de crédito que había dejado a mi nombre, a nombre de "su diosa". ¿Porqué fui tan tonta al creer que en verdad sentía algo por mi? Pero… parecía tan perfecto.

Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos de nuevo y esta vez no tenía ganas de ocultarlas. Dejé que fluyeran por mis mejillas.

Toqué la puerta de madera con suavidad. A los dos segundos una mujer mayor, de unos 50 años, entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Hija? - preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Si mamá. -respondí, sonriendo con tranquilidad, aunque al verme con Maree supo que la visita no iba a ser corta.

-Ah… entiendo. - dijo para si misma, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego se apartó a un lado , dejándome pasar. Miré la casa por dentro. No había cambiado en nada: las paredes del color de cielo, las flores de la entrada, el enorme jardín que se veía tras las enormes ventanas… Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Ya estaba en casa.

Me senté en la cama con dosel, en mi antigua cama. Luego crucé los brazos, pensativa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que me había marchado de casa? Me estremecí al pensar que quizás estaría ahora mismo tras la puerta de la entrada, o quizás observándome a través de la ventana.

"_No, eso no va a pasar. Haz como si nunca hubiera existido, Aerith". _Pensé. Pero era… tan difícil.

Pero también estaba Marlene. Me preocupaba como iba a llevar su nueva vida. Aunque tan solo tenia 5 años, era muy lista y se daba cuenta de todo. Sabia que por ahora no echaría de menos a su padre pero quizás … tarde o temprano querría volver a saber de él. Y entonces… tendría que llevarla con el … y perdería mi única razón por la que seguía viviendo.

De repente la puerta de la habitación me sobresaltó. Era mi madre con Maree en brazos.

-Aerith, cielo, voy a llevar a Maree al parque, ¿te parece bien? - ¿Al parque? ¿Lejos de mi? No iba a poder soportar la idea mas de tres segundos, pero habría que hacer un esfuerzo. Una niña no puede adaptarse a la vida de una adulta.

-De acuerdo. Pero ten cuidado con ella. -le exigí con frialdad.

Mi madre asintió y le sonrió a Maree.

-Dile adiós a mamá, Maree. - le dijo, con ternura.

-¡Adiós, mami!

Le sonreí con amor y ternura.

-Adiós cielo, y hazle caso a la abuela, ¿vale? - me acerqué a ella y le di un beso.

Me tumbé en la cama, suspirando con pesadez. Quizá esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de dormir antes de lo que me esperaba. Sonreí con sarcasmo ante la idea que tenía en mente. Pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

Al día siguiente me preparé con mucho cuidado: me solté el largo cabello castaño, dejando de lado la trenza que siempre solía llevar. Me maquillé y luego cambié los vaqueros por un traje sencillo de color rosa claro.

Luego me concentré en Maree. La peiné con un moño adornado con un lazo azul celeste y luego le puse un vestidito negro. Era simplemente hermosa, así que no hacía falta mucho para que siempre se viera bien.

La cargué en brazos y salí de la casa, dispuesta a conseguir lo que me proponía.

-Marlene Gainsborough…- ni siquiera dejé terminar a la rubia y esbelta secretaria del colegio, sino que fui directamente al despacho del director.

Cuando entré, vi a un hombre sentado en una enorme mesa llena de cosas, que, la mayoría, eran envoltorios de comida y cáscaras de plátano apiladas a un lado de la mesa. En cuanto me vio, sonrió con aprecio. Parecía buena persona.

-¿Aerith Gainsborough? - preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me sentase.

-Si señor. - dije, asintiendo con la cabeza, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

-Bueno… vamos a estudiar su solicitud. -dijo, poniéndose las gafas.

-¿Te ha gustado ese colegio Maree? - le pregunté a mi niñita, que sonreía feliz, mientras se comía un enorme helado de fresa.

-¡Si, mami, me ha encantado! ¿Cuándo voy a volver? - me preguntó, con el interés centelleando en sus ojos verdes.

-En septiembre, cuando acabe el verano. - el verano. Antes solía gustarme esa estación. Antes de casarme, por supuesto.

-Jo… - se quejó, haciendo una carantoña.

Sonreí y la cargué en brazos.

-¿Pero tu no eras la que odiaba el colegio? - le pregunté, riéndome.

-Si… pero ese me encanta. Es… diferente. -dijo, con cierto ademán importante.

Reí con fuerza. La quería tanto, es mas, la amaba y la adoraba. La abracé con cariño.

La noche era una de las mas bellas que había visto nunca, o quizás era la nueva etapa que estaba viviendo la que me hacía verla de ese modo. De repente sonó mi móvil. Y el corazón se me encogió.

Era él. El hombre del que estaba huyendo. El que me había hecho infeliz por cada segundo vivido junto a él.

El móvil solo mostraba un nombre. Sephiroth.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo… jeje, siento dejaros con la intriga, pero en el próximo capítulo pienso contaros mucho mas… **

**Bueno, dejadme reviews please, para saber sobretodo si me equivoco en algo, y también para saber si os gusta y si lo hago bien. Besos y hasta la próxima semana! **


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegra que os haya gustado ese capitulo.**

**Aquí voy con el segundo. Este se divide en dos mitades. La primera mitad es una parte del pasado de Aerith, y mas o menos explica o da a entender, porque ella se fue de casa de Sephiroth. La segunda mitad sigue con la historia y … con sorpresa incluida… Jeje. **

**CAPITULO 2.**

_-Maree ven aquí, vamos a bañarte. - dije con una risita, levantando a la pequeña niña de 3 años de su cunita y acercándola a mi. La niña rió. Sonreí, bastante feliz._

_Cuando ya la había bañado, vestido y acostado a dormir, decidí tumbarme en el sillón de la sala, algo cansada por el ajetreado día de trabajo que había tenido. Justo cuando ya había cerrado los ojos, recibí un mensaje de una de mis dos mejores amigas, Tifa. _

"_Aerith, ¿Qué hago? ¿Salgo o no con Zack? Tía, ven a mi casa mañana por la tarde, quiero verte y hablar."_

_Me sorprendió, pues para mi, Tifa era la chica mas segura que había conocido en toda mi vida, nunca había tenido dudas, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el instituto y era la que mas chicos seguían. Sonreí lentamente y le respondí que iría._

_Un portazo me sobresaltó y pegué un salto, levantándome del sillón con rapidez._

_Era mi marido, el hombre al que tanto amaba. Le sonreí ligeramente, mientras me acercaba a el para darle un beso, pero apartó la cara._

_-¿No ves que hoy no es un buen dia? - me preguntó Sephiroth, mirándome con fiereza._

_-Yo no se cuando es un buen o mal dia. - respondí, desafiante. El me miró con furia. _

_-No te pases conmigo, Aerith. - susurró. _

_-No te pases "tu" conmigo. - recalqué las palabras con desprecio. ¿Qué se había creído? Pero de repente me asusté. _

_Me cogió la barbilla con fuerza, apretando con sus dedos y acercándome a el. _

_-Aerith - me advirtió. _

_-Suéltame. No te tengo miedo. - le espeté. Y entonces me dio un fuerte golpe en la boca y empecé a escupir sangre._

_Lo miré, cada vez mas asustada. Pero el siguió golpeando con fuerza. _

Tiré el móvil lejos de mi, al suelo, donde no pudiera ver ese maldito nombre, y espere a que colgase. Ni por nada del mundo iba a dejar que supiera que estaba viva.

Llegué al trabajo bastante temprano, mas temprano de la hora que creía que era. Entre en mi oficina de paredes beige claro y sillones rojos, respirando el aroma de lo que era volver a la rutina diaria.

-¿Aerith? - levanté la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. En la puerta de mi oficina había una chica alta y esbelta, de largos cabellos negro azabache y ojos rubíes, y a su lado, otra chica, mas bajita, con el pelo corto y negro, y ojos negro carbón. Ambas me sonreían con sincera alegría. Les sonreí yo también.

-¡Tifa, Yuffie! - ¡al fin veía a mis 2 únicas y mejores amigas! Después de tanto tiempo aislada de la realidad, me hacía muy feliz verlas.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente. Unas lagrimas llegaron hasta nuestros ojos. Sonreí lentamente, intentando contenerlas.

Me miré en el espejo de mi cuarto una vez mas. Unos pantalones cortos y azules, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias era un buen atuendo para ir a la playa a pasear, y mas por la noche.

Camine lentamente por la playa, escuchando el suave murmullo de las olas. Tifa sonreía radiante mientras miraba el crepúsculo.

-¿Tifa, cuando piensas decirme quienes son esos tan especiales que van a venir? - le pregunte. Ya estaba demasiado desesperada.

Rió suavemente.

-No te lo puedo decir Ae, es una sorpresa. - dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Ya estamos aquí, chicas. - dijo una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas. Me giré. Eran tres chicos.

Uno de ellos, el del centro, era alto, moreno y de ojos azules. Oh, no, Zack Fair, uno de los chicos que, a pesar de ser mi amigo, era un perfecto quisquilloso.

Luego me fije en el de la izquierda. Era alto, con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta roja. Sus ojos eran de un rojo profundo que helaba la sangre. Era Vincent Valentine, un amigo al que siempre le estaría agradecida por haberme ayudado con el nacimiento de Marlene.

Y por ultimo, me fije en el chico de la derecha y sonreí mientras mis ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Cloud… - susurré.

-Aerith. - susurró el también, aunque fue casi inaudible.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que no os haya dado un ataque al corazón por haberos dejado con la intriga! Jeje, gracias por vuestros reviews y dejadme algunos para ver si os ha gustado. Besos y hasta la próxima semana chicos. Ah, y espero que os guste mi manera de actualizar el fic. Besos! **


	4. Recuerdos y Miedo

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste tanto o mas que el anterior : ) Gracias por vuestros reviews chicos! Ah, tengo algo que deciros. Probablemente cuando termine este fic ( o a mediados ^^) empiece otro fic. Es de la misma pareja, pero con algún que otro … cambio en los personajes, sobre todo en el de Aerith ^^. Pero bueno, vamos con esta que es la que importa. Besos! **

**CAPITULO 3.**

Caminé rápidamente hacia el chico de pelo rubio en punta y brillantes ojos azules y lo abracé con ternura. ¡Cloud! Mi único mejor amigo, al que no veía desde el instituto, estaba allí ahora. Sonreí ligeramente, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba tan guapo…

-Cuanto tiempo. - dijo el, sonriendo un poco también. Me di cuenta de que por dentro no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo igual de frío pero cariñoso.

Sonreí.

-Igualmente. - dije, mientras las lagrimas se me agolpaban otra vez en los ojos y caían por mis mejillas. El paso su mano por mi mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas con suavidad.

Ya era bien entrada la noche. La luna llena caía sobre nosotros con un manto fino de luz. Sonreí mientras la brisa me daba en la cara, removiendo mis cabellos con ligereza.

-Me enteré de que tienes una hija . - dijo Cloud, mirándome fijamente. - ¿Marlene, no?

-Si. - dije yo, sonriendo.

-¿Y como es? Es decir… yo … no la he visto nunca desde que estas con ese. - dijo Cloud, molesto, mientras fruncía el ceño. Deje de sonreír y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Tan alejada había estado de ellos?

Lo mire fijamente. Luego baje la mirada.

-Perdona…- susurró Cloud, acercándose mas a mi. Nos quedamos frente a frente y entonces un recuerdo se me vino a la mente…

_El calor era sofocante, pero no me importaba demasiado. Deje mi bolso a un lado del prado y mire al horizonte. Atardecía. Llegaría tarde a las clases de piano pero no me importaba demasiado. Después de que me pillasen en aquel problema… ¡malditas matemáticas! Aunque parecía una niña pequeña, preocupándome por esas tonterías. Pero yo era así y nunca iba a aprender._

_Me senté al borde del acantilado y contemplé el bello atardecer. Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Cloud aquella mañana. _

"_¿Por qué estas tan triste? Sabes que me gusta verte sonreír." ¿Tanto se me notaba que estaba depre por el examen? Suspiré lentamente, agachando la cabeza. _

_-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. - escuché que decía una voz a mis espaldas. Me gire para encontrarme a Cloud justo detrás de mi. Parecía algo nervioso. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente. - No me lo digas, estas depresiva por el examen, ¿verdad?_

_Asentí lentamente mientras suspiraba con pesadez. _

_El empezó a reír y lo miré enfadada. Entonces le di un tortazo en la espalda que lo dejo seco. _

_-Ay no te enfades Aerith. - dijo el aun riendo. _

_-¡Sabes lo que me pasa y te pones de esa forma! - le espeté yo, aunque reconocí que quizás me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña. _

_Entonces Cloud me cogió de la mano con suavidad y me atrajo rápidamente hacia el, de tal forma que nos quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos… No me había fijado en que tenía unos ojos preciosos, tan azules …tan …reconfortantes._

_Entonces se acercó un poco mas hasta rozar sus labios con los míos…_

Abrí los ojos bruscamente. Allí estaba el mismo Cloud, pero ya no era aquel adolescente, sino un adulto.

-No, en realidad… tienes razón. El y yo… bueno, no estábamos bien. - le dije, agachando la vista.

-¿Por qué decidiste separarte de el?

Recordé que únicamente Tifa y Vincent eran los que sabían que Sephiroth me maltrataba. Respiré hondo.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que no nos queríamos lo suficiente. - le mentí y me sentí un poco mal. El era mi mejor amigo…

Entonces el se separó bruscamente de mi.

-Era de esperar. - susurró. - Siempre pensé que era un amor forzado.

Me quedé mirándole y luego miré al cielo estrellado.

-Hola mami. - escuché. Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme a Maree a mi lado. Sonreí lentamente y la pegué a mi, metiéndola bajo la sábana. -Está nevando. - susurró, tocándome la mejilla con su manita.

Asentí lentamente.

-¿Sabes cielo? Hoy es un dia especial. Tienes que conocer a un amigo… a mi mejor amigo -le expliqué. - Y también… puedes volver a ver a Tifa.

-¡Tifa! - dijo la niña, abriendo los ojos y componiendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, Tifa. - dije yo, también sonriendo.

Me senté en la mesa del restaurante a esperar. Tifa y Cloud tendrían que estar al llegar.

-¿Dónde están? - me pregunto Maree, poniéndose un poco impaciente.

-No se… ya llegarán, tranquila. -le dije, sonriéndole suavemente.

Giré la cabeza para mirar a través del cristal. Y el corazón se me puso en la boca. En el restaurante de enfrente había un hombre. Su pelo era largo y plateado.

Abrí los ojos, muerta de miedo. No podía ser… había venido a por mi y a por mi niña.

Miré a Marlene rápidamente y entonces la cogí en brazos y fui directamente al baño. Quizás Sephiroth no nos había visto. Lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas.

Me escondí en el baño, presa de las lágrimas. Los gritos volvieron a mi mente, cargados de malos recuerdos. Abracé a Marlene con fuerza.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Dejadme reviews para saber si os ha gustado. Besos y hasta la próxima semana. ! **


	5. Ayuda

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis, ¡me hicieron muy feliz! Aquí voy con un capitulo nuevo! En este pasaran cosas … buf, interesantes. Ah, espero que os haya gustado mi nuevo fic, "Traición Enemiga" . Besos!**

**CAPITULO 4.**

Me senté en el suelo del baño, dejando a Marlene frente a mi. La niña parecía nerviosa. Le acaricié la mejilla.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó, acurrucándose en mis brazos. La abracé de nuevo.

-Nada, cariño. Es solo que me he mareado . - Le mentí, sintiendo como una daga perforaba mi pecho. No me gustaba mentirle a mi niña, pero tenia que hacerlo. Cogí el móvil de mi bolso y marqué un número. No sabía porqué, pero sólo necesitaba de el.

Cloud abrió la puerta de su apartamento con cuidado para no despertar a Marlene, que se había quedado dormida. Una vez hube dejado a Marlene en la habitación de mi mejor amigo, me dirigí a la cocina - comedor, donde Cloud preparaba un café para los dos.

-Gracias. - le dije, sonriéndole tiernamente. El no me sonrió y eso me puso aun más nerviosa. Parecía tenso y serio. Miré fijamente el café, a la espera de sus preguntas.

-¿Desde cuando? - preguntó con voz dura. Me estremecí.

-Desde hace 3 años.

-Tenias mi teléfono y sabías donde vivía … -comenzó el.

-Pero yo no …

-¿Acaso te tenía recluida? - preguntó en un bajo susurro. Empecé a temblar.

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué? - preguntó Cloud, mirándome fijamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado el café de lado.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - dijo el, esta vez con un extraño tono doloroso en su voz. Lo miré, cada vez mas triste.

-No sabía como…

-¡¿Qué no sabías? - gritó, levantándose de la mesa con rapidez y acercándose a la encimera, apoyándose sobre ella. - Pero si sabías como dejar que te pegase…

-Cloud no me vengas con estas por favor. - sollocé.

-¿De que sirve que llores…-comenzó, sin mirarme - ahora? Las lágrimas no … curarán tus golpes. - asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor Cloud… no me hagas esto. No quiero sufrir mas… - Entonces pasó lo que yo no creía que pasaría. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza. Lloré aun más fuerte.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. A mi lado estaba dormida Marlene. ¿Aun dormía? Me extrañe un poco pero parecía tranquila.

No iba a poder seguir huyendo de Sephiroth. Iba a ser casi imposible después de aquella huida. Recordé con claridad lo que ocurrió.

Recordé que había salido del restaurante a toda prisa, pero Sephiroth me había visto. Recordé como gritaba mi nombre con desesperación. Cerré los ojos, asustada.

¿Y si Cloud no me ayudaba mas? ¿Y si no quería verse envuelto en problemas? Entonces estaría acabada.

**Nota: Esta parte hasta el final esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Cloud. Besos!**

Sabía que algo de eso pasaba. Pero nunca imaginé que fuera algo tan fuerte.

Nunca me había gustado Sephiroth. Ni siquiera en los años que pasamos juntos en el instituto. Y cuando lo vi con ella… supe que la había perdido para siempre.

Aerith… cada vez es mas hermosa, con el paso de los años… es como si se hubiera vuelto sabia…

Recordé cuantos años estuve enamorado de ella. _"Y los que te quedan de vida, Cloud" _pensé, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Siempre había controlado al máximo mis sentimientos, y sabía que aún no la había olvidado. Aun la _amaba._ Más de lo que ella podría creer.

Suspiré lentamente. Esa niña, Marlene… podría haber sido hija mía. _"Mas quisieras, Cloud"._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Se parecía tanto a ella. Pero la forma de la cara era clavada a Sephiroth. No se podía negar que no fuera hija de el.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, sin saber si Aerith dormía o ya estaba despierta. Sonreí al ver que justo en ese instante se estaba desperezando.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente. - dije en voz baja y calmada. -¿Cómo has dormido? - le pregunté, acercándome a ella.

-Bien…-dijo ella con su voz suave. Dios, cuanto ansiaba escuchar esa voz de nuevo.

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Ella asintió, sonriendo lentamente.

Le sonreí brevemente a su vez, levantándome de la cama, cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella hacia mi suavemente.

-Hoy va a ser un día especial, Aerith. - le dije con voz cantarina.

-¿Y eso porque? - pregunto con inocencia.

-Porque hoy vamos a ir a un sitio que te gusta mucho… - le propuse, mirándola fijamente.

-¿A…? ¿En serio? - dijo ella, empezando a reír suavemente.

-Si. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero y Marlene… -dijo, mirando hacia su niña que dormía.

-Ella también viene, estoy seguro de que le encantará.

-Vale. - sonrió y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Me voy a bañar! -dijo, corriendo hacia la ducha.

Sonreí ligeramente. Definitivamente, la amaba.

**Fin del Cap. **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Besitos!**


	6. Papi

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar los capítulos pero he estado un poco ajetreada con la ultima semana del instituto, pero bueno ahora que llega el verano actualizaré muy a menudo así que no perdáis de vista el fic ;) Espero que os guste este capitulo, es mas bien explicatorio, de algunas cosas que no hayas entendido o algo así :S y el resto es la continuación. Besos! **

**CAPITULO 5.**

_Un pequeño papelito cayó a mi lado. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y luego vigilé a la profesora, que parecía bastante atareada escribiendo en su bloc. Recogí el papel rápidamente del suelo y luego leí lo que había escrito Tifa en el. _

"_Hay un chico que quiere conocerte ;) es amigo mío, sabes, ese que se llama Sephiroth"_

_El corazón se me encogió de repente. Sephiroth… el chico mas atractivo y más guapo del instituto… ¡me quería conocer! _

_Miré hacia Tifa, pero ella ya no me miraba, sino que prestaba mas atención a Vincent. Suspiré lentamente, presa de los nervios. _

_-Ven aquí Aerith. - dijo Tifa, sonriéndome para tranquilizarme. - Ya verás como todo sale bien. _

_Intenté sonreír pero ¿quién podía hacerlo cuando estaban a punto de presentarte al chico que quieres? _

_Cerré los ojos para serenarme un poco pero cuando los abrí, estaba justo delante de mi. _

_-Sephiroth, mira, esta es Aerith, la chica de la que me hablaste. - Tifa me guiñó un ojo. -Bueno, bueno, creo que no hacen falta mas presentaciones. Os dejo solos para que habléis … _

_-¡No, no, Tifa! - le dije. Me quedé boquiabierta. _

_Impresionante. _

_Al principio nunca creí poder ir algún día cogida de la mano de Sephiroth. Era como un premio para las estudiantes de mi instituto. ¿Porqué? Pues … porque Sephiroth era único, por dentro y por fuera. _

_Pero tampoco me gustaba mucho que el resto de las chicas me mirasen con mala cara, excepto Tifa, Yuffie y las chicas que ya tenían novio._

"_Novio" Por dios esa palabra no había aparecido hasta ahora en mi diccionario. Sonreí levemente antes de que Sephiroth me besara. _

_30 de Mayo. _

_Parecía un día normal dentro de lo que se pudiera imaginar. Llegué al instituto, pero aquel día no estaba Sephiroth, así que se podría tomar como un día de "chicas". Sonreí. _

_-Hola Aerith. - dijo Tifa, abrazándome. Sabía lo de su noviazgo con Vincent. Luego Yuffie, que estaba algo celosa por eso, pero que igualmente estaba simpática, como otros días. _

_Miré al rubio de ojos azules, mi mejor amigo, Cloud. Le sonreí tiernamente, pero el no me devolvió la sonrisa, sino que se marchó con uno de sus mejores amigos, Zack Fair, un estudiante repetidor. No me caía demasiado bien. _

_Agaché la mirada. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba conmigo? Miré hacía donde se alejaba Cloud. ¡Dios, se estaba juntando con gente como Reno! Definitivamente, debía de haberse dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. _

_Tifa miró hacía donde yo, y entonces negó con la cabeza. _

_-…Sinceramente, Aerith, no está mal de la cabeza. Sino del corazón. - Tifa me miró fijamente, queriendo decirme algo. _

_-¿Del corazón? ¿Quién es esa zo…? _

_-Antes de que insultes a nadie … Dejame decirte algo. Deberías pensar mas… en otras personas. - dijo Yuffie. La miré y entonces todo me cuadró, como si me faltasen las palabras de Yuffie para completar el entramado puzzle de lo que le sucedía a Cloud. _

_-Soy yo. - dije, suspirando._

_-Si, eres tu. - dijeron Tifa y Yuffie a la vez, intentando comprenderme. _

**(Nota: Esta parte está contada por Cloud y explica porque no le gusta Sephiroth para Aerith. Besos. Ah, cuando veáis un asterisco significa que vuelve a contarlo Aerith.) **

_El timbre sonó. Recogí mis cosas con pereza. No aguantaría cruzarme con ella y tener que dirigirle una mirada de odio como la de esta mañana. Me arrepentiría por ello. Miré hacía Sephiroth, un puesto delante del mío. Al final si había venido el muy … Lo miré fijamente y el a mí también. _

_-Cloud. - me llamó, con esa voz tan asquerosa que tenía. Lo odiaba. _

_-¿Qué? - respondí con vehemencia. Con el no había "finuras". _

_-¿Tienes algún problemita conmigo? - dijo, con cierto aire de superioridad._

_-Amo a tu novia. Venga, adiós. - dije sarcásticamente y me giré, dispuesto a salir del aula cuando puso una mano en mi hombro y me detuvo. _

_-¿Aerith? _

_-Quien si no. - repuse, levantando una ceja. _

_-Es que tengo tantas. - dijo él y entonces lo miré con fiereza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a engañarla? - Rosalía, Sara, Andrea… Tantas para mí… Pero tranquilo, que Aerith es la más especial, aunque todavía no he conseguido llevármela a la cama pero … - no le dejé continuar. Le dí un fuerte puñetazo en la boca. _

_-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA! - le grité, empujándolo contra el suelo. _

_No se cuantas veces le pegué, ni cuantas el a mi. Pero sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, sólo problemas. _

_-Cloud, hijo…¿porqué le pegaste? - me preguntó mi madre, que se sentó a mi lado en la mesa del comedor._

_-Es insoportable. - le respondí yo. Aunque esa no era la respuesta indicada, aunque no le mentía. Lo era._

_-Hijo, tu padre también me parece insoportable a veces y yo a él pero …_

_-Venga mamá no me vengas con el sermón ahora. - le espeté, levantándome de la mesa y marchándome a mi cuarto. Sabía lo que me esperaba cuando mi padre volviera. Una paliza. Aguantaría. _

**Aerith.**

_16 de Abril._

_La noche era preciosa, y solo se escuchaban nuestras risas, risas de felicidad por el, mi segundo hijo. Me acababan de dar la noticia por la tarde y ya lo estaba celebrando por la noche con Tifa y Yuffie, las dos borrachas como cubas. Yo no, obvio, esperaba un bebé._

_-Maree, Maree - canturreaba Tifa - Otro hermanito, Maree._

_-Eso es lo que …hic…pasa….hic… cuando… ays… mejor … no lo digo … - Yuffie empezó a reír como loca. _

_-Si, mejor. - dije yo, riendo también. _

_Llegué a casa y me asusté cuando vi a Sephiroth allí, pero luego reí por lo bajo, recordando que el se había quedado allí para cuidar de Maree. Ni siquiera sospechaba la buena noticia que le daría. _

_-Tengo algo que decirte, amor. - susurré en su oído. Luego le cogí de la mano y lo llevé hacia la cocina. Nos besamos._

_-Dímelo. ¿Qué pasa? - parecía serio. _

_-Estoy embarazada. - dije, mordiéndome el labio y luego sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de repente cuando vi que el no sonreía. -¿No te hace feliz?_

_-¿De quién es el bastardo? _

_Entorné los ojos cuando escuché semejante insulto hacia mi niño._

_-Tuyo. - respondí, con dureza._

_-Si, claro. ¿Qué es lo que haces en tus jornadas de trabajo, Aerith? ¿Acostarte con todo el personal para luego quedarte embarazada y decir que el bastardo es mío? -Le di una cachetada con fuerza. _

_-¡¿De qué vas? - le chillé. - ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme a mi y a mi hijo? - le golpee la cara con fuerza. _

_-PARA ESTUPIDA. - me gritó y me asusté. Entonces me empujó contra el suelo y me quedé inconsciente. _

-Anda Maree, no le rechaces el helado.- le dije, sonriéndole con ternura. 

-No quiero helados. - dijo Marlene, hinchando las mejillas. 

-¿Porqué no? - le dije. Perfecto. Empezaba ahí la discusión interminable.

-No conozco a este tío. - dijo en voz baja para que solo la oyera yo. 

Suspiré, harta. Al menos no lo rechazaba a él. 

-Déjala, Aerith. Creo que se como se siente. Espera. - dijo Cloud, agachándose frente a Maree. -¿Sabes Maree? Si no te comes ese helado tu madre se enfadará mucho contigo y no te querrá mas.

"_Tampoco tanto" _pensé yo, pero sonreí suavemente. ¿Desde cuando tenía Cloud ese don para los niños?

-¿No me querrá mas mi mami? - preguntó Marlene, torciendo la boca hacia abajo.

-Por supuesto que te querrá cariño. -dijo el, colocándole el pelo. - Pero si te comes el helado te querrá mucho más. 

En ese momento un pensamiento siniestro se me vino a la mente. Parecíamos unos acosadores… 

-Entonces lo quiero. - dijo Marlene, sonriendo. 

-Muy bien, ¡buena niña! - dijo Cloud, dándole palmadas en el hombro. 

-No pensé que fuéramos a venir aquí, al acantilado… - le dije, mientras veía como Marlene jugaba entre la hierba. - Y a este, precisamente…

-¿No te gusta? - preguntó, preocupado. - Bueno, digo … podríamos ir a otro sitio si te apetece… El centro comercial esta cerca y el …

-No. Sitios con demasiada gente no. - repuse yo. Cloud me miró durante 3 segundos y luego miró el horizonte. Atardecía. 

-Me encanta el sitio. -dije yo. - Aquí era donde pasábamos las tardes todos juntos… 

"_También donde nos besamos aquella vez… ¿Será por eso por lo que él me ha traído aquí?" _

Enrojecí de repente. Miré a Cloud de reojo, pero el estaba mirando a Marlene. Cloud… cada vez era más guapo. ¿Cómo se las hacía? En ese instante giró la cabeza y enrojecí aun más.

"_Vaya, ¡me ha pillado mirándole en plan "vieja pervertida"! "_ pensé.

-Aerith ¿qué piensas hacer? - me preguntó. 

-No sé… por lo menos todos mis amigos y mi madre saben que estoy bien. El verano acaba de comenzar… sólo está el…

-El estorbo. - dijo el, frunciendo los labios en una señal de asco.

-Sí… el estorbo. - dije, agachando la cabeza. Noté su mirada clavándose en mi. 

Llegamos al apartamento. Era ya noche cerrada, pero Marlene permanecía despierta. Me asusté. Eso sólo significaba que quería decirme algo importante. 

-Buenas noches, Cloud. - dijo Marlene, mientras Cloud me tendía a la niña que había permanecido en sus brazos durante todo el trayecto. 

-Buenas noches, Maree. - dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Sonreí y luego me fui a mi cuarto. 

-Buenas noches. - le dije a Cloud.

Arropé a Maree y luego le acaricié la mejilla. Ella sonrió, agarrándome la mano en señal de que le gustaba. 

-Mami… me gusta Cloud. 

-Me alegro. Es buena persona. -le dije yo, sonrojándome.

-¿Lo puedo llamar papi? - preguntó, con inocencia.

-Por mi si … pero eso tienes que preguntárselo a el, cielo. - dije yo, riendo. Sería divertido ver a Cloud con el pronombre "papi". 

-Vale. Ah, mami…¿lo quieres, verdad? 

-Si. Mucho.

-¿Cuánto? 

-Mas de lo que te imaginas, cielo…-me costaba admitirlo, pero sinceramente, me estaba enamorando de el. 

**(NOTA: Esta pequeña parte es contada por Tifa. Espero que os guste, ya luego el final del capitulo. Besos)**

Me sumergí en la bañera hasta que la espuma me llegaba hasta los hombros. Cerré los ojos , suspirando lentamente. 

Zack se iba… maldita niña esa, Susana. ¿Porqué la quería a ella y no a mi? Borré esos pensamientos de mi mente. Sonaban… avariciosos. 

Aunque el no había dicho el verdadero motivo de su marcha, yo sabía que era por ella por quien se iba. 

Pero no iba a permitirlo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Me vestí con un traje negro largo hasta las rodillas y me maquillé. Corrí a casa de Zack. Lo sorprendería. 

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Besos y hasta la próxima! Ah, y dejadme reviews, please! **


	7. Aviso

**Capitulo 6. **

Toqué la puerta, mientras un pensamiento permanecía en mi mente.

"_¿Y si se había ido ya? _

Pero en ese entonces abrió la puerta de la enorme casa de las afueras de la ciudad, y su cara era justo la que deseaba ver. La cara de sorpresa.

-Ti… Tifa, hola. - dijo, nervioso. Sonreí, estaba consiguiendo justo lo que quería.

-Buenas noches, Zack. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No me invitas a pasar? - dije yo, con voz seductora. Esa noche sería mío.

Desperté de repente, mientras el sudor recorría mi frente. Estaba intranquila, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que pasaría algo.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana, desde donde se veía la hermosa luna llena.

Era todo tan extraño… Sabía que Sephiroth no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Era un obsesivo, y ahora que sabía que Cloud me protegía , más grandes serían sus ansias de encontrarme.

Lo mas que me importaba era Marlene. ¿Qué le pasaría a ella si yo …? Me estremecí al pensarlo.

Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Cuándo podría ser feliz? _"Nunca. Mientras él viva, nunca"._

Decidí ir a la cocina a por un poco de agua.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y el estremecimiento provocó que soltara el vaso que tenía entre las manos, pero por suerte no cayó, gracias a la intervención de Cloud.

-…¡ME HAS ASUSTADO! ¡IDIOTA! - añadí. Quería que notara mi enfado.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -dijo, aguantando la risa. Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de volver a mi cuarto.

-Eh, ¡espera! Necesito hablar contigo, Aerith. - dijo, con seriedad.

Lo miré fijamente.

-Zack…¿enserio te vas? - pregunté, la ansiedad en mi voz. No quería que se alejara de mi. Estaba enamorada de el.

-Si. Irme será lo mejor. - contestó él, evitando mi mirada furtiva.

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quién? Para esa tonta que te espera allí. - dije yo, dando un golpe a la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo, levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo…-me acerqué hasta estar a la altura de sus labios finos. -Yo… te amo.

Lo besé, sin importarme nada. Me separé, pero mi corazón se encogió de la sorpresa, al ver que él me volvía a besar.

-Ven conmigo, Tifa. Vayámonos juntos.

"_Pero… Aerith, Yuffie… son mis mejores amigas…" _

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¡Quedémonos! - dije, con una enorme sonrisa ante mis sentimientos correspondidos.

-De acuerdo.

Nos volvimos a besar.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté, respirando con pesadez.

-Aerith se trata de… se trata de nosotros.

Tragué saliva.

"_No estoy preparada"_

-Aerith, es hora de que sepas lo que siento por ti. - comenzó él, acercándose más a mi.

"_Lo sé y no estoy preparada"._

-Yo… yo te amo, desde que éramos unos críos. Y ya no quiero perderte más veces, Aerith. Te necesito.

"_Yo también… pero él está ahí, no soy feliz" _

-Aunque puede que todavía lo ames a él…

"_¿¡Qué! Eso nunca… yo… ahora lo entiendo. No es que lo esté empezando a amar ahora. Lo he amado siempre…¿¡cómo he podido estar tan ciega!"_

Entonces, me besó.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquel beso. Nadie lo sabía, sólo nosotros.

Sonreí. Me gustaban las noches que pasábamos juntos, nuestras conversaciones a escondidas, nuestros besos… incluso aquella noche… me sonrojé.

Pero aún había una punzada en mi corazón que no me dejaba ser feliz del todo. Sephiroth.

-Aerith, ¿estas ahí? - preguntó Yuffie, mientras Tifa daba un enorme sorbo a su coca-cola.

-Sí, sí.

-Yo diría : "No, estoy pensando en Cloud". - dijo Tifa, riendo.

Me sonrojé. ¿Qué había de malo en decírselo?

-Cloud y yo… nos besamos. - Tifa y Yuffie me miraron con alegría y sorpresa.

-¡Felicidades! - dijeron al unísono. Les sonreí.

-Ah, pues Zack y yo… tenemos sexo todas las noches. - la miré. ¿A cuento de qué venía eso?

-¿¡Qué! Pues yo con Vinnie a cualquier hora, bonita. - dijo Yuffie.

Oh, dios, las amaba. Sus piques y todas sus historias, eran perfectas. Simplemente hermosas, por dentro y por fuera.

-Y Aerith… bueno, jeje…-dijo Tifa, mirándome a la vez que Yuffie.

-A cada segundo. - presumí. Aunque era mentira. Cuando teníamos tiempo, aunque sólo lo habíamos hecho aquella vez, pero había sido tan especial…

Nos reímos.

Caminé lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba atardeciendo y no tardaría mucho más en llegar al apartamento de Cloud. El móvil sonó, asustándome.

-¿Cloud?

-Cariño… cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz…

-¿Sephiroth? -dije, temblando.

-Si… quiero verte.

-¿Si voy contigo me dejarás en paz?

-Claro que sí, cielo… yo solo quiero pedirte perdón.

Me estremecí.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el parque donde nos besamos por primera vez.

Colgué. Estaba dispuesta a todo por que dejase en paz a mi niña para siempre. Ya no solo era por mi. Sino por ella.

**FIN DEL CAP.**

**Bueno. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews, besos. **


	8. Porque con el amor se acaba todo

**Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un capítulo nuevo, y este es el antepenúltimo ya! **

**Espero que os guste y os hago una pequeña recomendación: Cuando veáis un asterisco podéis escuchar esa parte con la canción de Robert Pattinson : Let Me Sign. Canción hermosa para ese momento. Espero que os guste el capitulo ^^. Besos!**

**CAPITULO 7.**

_Llegué rápidamente al Parque Dorado, el lugar donde Sephiroth y yo nos habíamos besado por primera vez para luego hacernos novios oficialmente. Allí estaba él, a lo lejos. La inseguridad se hizo un hueco en mi mente y el miedo se apoderó de mi corazón. _

"_Si ya lo hizo una vez, no dudará en hacerlo dos." _Pensé, haciendo que el corazón se me encogiera ante tal verdad.

Pensé en escapar, pero… había algo mucho más importante que me ataba allí: Marlene.

Me acerqué hasta el, intentando calcular mis últimos minutos de vida.

-Cloud, ¿no tarda mucho mami? - me preguntó Marlene, cobijándose en mis brazos. La abracé, dándole calor.

-La verdad es que si, pero… hoy está con sus amigas. Vamos a dejar que se relaje un poco, ¿vale? - le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

La pequeña asintió, y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Cloud, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintisiete.

-Ah, mi mamá tiene 26...-dijo ella, contando con sus deditos.

Sonreí brevemente, recordando los cumpleaños de Aerith. Siempre acabábamos con una botella de ron en la mano.

-Cloud, mi mamá iba a tener otro niño… pero se fue al cielo. ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Si…-recordé que desde que Aerith y yo nos habíamos besado me había contado muchas cosas, casi todas sobre su fatídico matrimonio con Sephiroth.

-Yo no quiero ver a mi papi…-dijo Marlene, mirándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas. Se parecía tanto a ella… - No lo quiero, le pegaba a mi mami y a mi. - compuso una mueca de enfado.

"_Capullo" _pensé. No sólo maltrataba a Aerith sino que Maree también sufría lo suyo. Me preguntaba si alguna vez Sephiroth había sentido un cariño de padre hacia su hija.

-Pero eso se acabó. - le aseguré yo. Aunque no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de eso. Parecía que Sephiroth había dejado de buscar a Aerith y Maree, pero… estaba loco. Y podría volver por ellas si así lo quería. ¿Qué papel jugaba yo en todo eso? ¿Sería capaz de protegerlas? O…¿no serviría de nada?

-Cloud, yo quiero que tu seas mi nuevo papi. - dijo Maree, mientras bostezaba un poco y se acurrucaba aún más entre mis brazos. - Serías papi-Cloud.

Sonreí. Papi-Cloud. Sonaba bien.

-Cariño…-dijo Sephiroth, acercándose a mi e intentando fundirme en un abrazo. Me aparté, mirándolo con asco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz? - le pregunté, mirándolo fijamente.

-A la niña.

-No esta disponible. ¿Qué quieres? - inquirí.

-A la niña - repitió. -¿O acaso te has acostado tantas veces con él que ya lo considera como su padre?

Le di una bofetada. Aunque el frío recorrió mi piel. Sabía que eso era como clavarle un tenedor a un gigante. Nunca le harías daño, pero él podría matarte.

-No me hagas reír, Aerith, sabes que eso está mal. Bueno, si no quieres darme a la niña entonces te pediré algo para dejarla en paz. - se acercó hasta a mi y entonces lo sentí.

El gatillo presionando contra mi estómago. Me tensé.

-Déjame matarte. Sólo te pido eso. -susurró en mi oído.

-Si eso es suficiente para que dejes a Marlene tranquila, entonces… lo haré. - una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Oh, la madre coraje. Sacrificarte por tu hija.

-Algo que tu no harías. - le desafié. Sabía que iba a morir. Y esa era una de las formas mas hermosas que existían.

***(Poned la canción! Si queréis, claro, hasta que aparezca el asterisco. Ahí tendréis que pararla, ya entenderéis porque. Besos) **

Morir por tu hija. Morir por alguien a quien tanto amas, alguien que merece vivir más que tu.

-Hazlo. - dije. Sabía todo lo que dejaba atrás. Pero, si esa era la única forma de que Marlene fuese feliz, aceptaría.

Sabía que no iba a ser feliz. No estaría yo, no estaría su mami-Ae. Sería la niña más infeliz del mundo. Pero estaría tranquila. Aunque Cloud … él no pintaba nada allí. Él no podría luchar por la custodia de mi niña pero sí había alguien que podía hacerlo. Y sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Tifa sería una buena madre. Con ella Marlene estaría bien, estaba segura.

Cloud…

Nunca más volvería a ver sus ojos. Su sonrisa.

Nunca volvería a sentir sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias… nada.

¿Acaso mi vida iba a terminar en una única bala? ¿Acaso todo por lo que había luchado había sido en vano?

"_Si lo ha sido… me gustaría repetirlo. Desde que volví a ser yo. Hacia adelante."_

Después de todo… todo había salido bien. Había llegado hasta allí. No había marcha atrás.

El disparo fue sonoro. La ceguera fue perceptible. El dolor fue intenso.

Recuperé la vista, sólo veía manchas. Lo vi alejarse lentamente de mi... Se alejaba. Iría a por mi niña… no podía dejarlo ir… Una cosa negra llamó mi atención. Había tirado la pistola a mi lado, creyendo que moría…

"_Ahora o nunca"_

Cogí la pistola y la escondí.

-Sephi…Sephiroth… - lo llamé, mi voz sonaba ahogada. El se giró sobre sus pasos. Era fácil engañarle. Siempre lo había sido. -Acerca… acércate… - le pedí. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer. - Quiero… decirte… algo… que debes … saber…

Pensé que no vendría hasta mi… pero lo hizo.

-Bésame… quiero que sea… lo último que sienta… - Le mentí. Pero era un gato de mala baba. Se arrodilló a mi lado y presionó sus labios contra los míos en un largo beso. Levanté la mano lentamente hasta poner la pistola justo debajo de su corazón. Apreté el gatillo. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Porque… con … el amor… se acaba todo. - dije yo, mientras él caía a mi lado, muerto. - Yo … moriré… pero tu vendrás conmigo. - le dije, mirando su cuerpo, sin vida.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Me ayudaría alguien? ¿Me encontraría alguien a tiempo?

Vi unos ojos azules, muy intensos. Los reconocí.

-Cloud…-susurré. Una manita cogió la mía. - Maree… Yo… os … amo… mucho… - cerré los ojos. Iba ser imposible continuar.

"_Porque con el amor… se acaba todo." _

**FIN DEL CAPITULO. **

**No me aniquiléis aún. Besos, y dejadme algún review! **


	9. Fin

**Bueno, el penúltimo capitulo, pues el último es el epílogo. Besos, espero que os guste! **

Capitulo 8.

Abrí los ojos con una extrema pesadez. Aunque en parte sentía algo de alivio porque el dolor había desaparecido. Miré a mi alrededor y reconocí el sitio en el que estaba. Era la habitación de un hospital.

Me sorprendí. ¿Realmente había podido salvarme? ¿Realmente la muerte me había dado una oportunidad para seguir adelante?

"_No ha sido la muerte. Ha sido Cloud"_

Cloud… si el y Maree no hubieran llegado a tiempo… no sé que habría podido pasar. Seguramente estaría muerta. O… ¿habría sobrevivido?

"_No"_ era la respuesta que pasaba por mi cabeza. Mentalmente era fuerte, pero físicamente era muy débil.

Algo me llamó la atención, aunque sólo lo percibí por el rabillo del ojo. Un destello dorado. Giré la cabeza en aquella dirección, y allí estaba el. Mi salvador. Mejor era decir mi salvador dormido. Era tan tierno cuando dormía…

Levanté una mano con lentitud, aún estaba débil. Le acaricié el pelo y luego la cara, la expresión del rostro calmada y su respiración lenta y acompasada.

Me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté, el estaba allí, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando el atardecer. Parecía que no respiraba siquiera, y se le notaba tenso.

-C… Cloud… - lo llamé yo. Mi voz sonaba ahogada, casi imposible de articular. Él se giró rápidamente y se acercó a mi. Se arrodilló.

-Aerith… ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el. Parecía desesperado por querer ayudarme, aunque ya lo había hecho. Levanté un dedo y lo puse en sus labios, silenciándolo. El me miró fijamente.

-Cloud… no se… no se… como … como agradecerte … que me hayas salvado … - no iba a poder seguir, las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mis mejillas. - Sin ti … yo… yo estaría…

-No lo digas. - dijo él. - No quiero oírlo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Nuestros labios hicieron el resto.

_Unos meses después … _

-Tifa, ¡Tifa! - dije yo, cada vez más nerviosa. La susodicha se acercó a mi , con la misma cara de desesperación.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ayúdame, el corsé del vestido me está matando! - le dije. Me estaba haciendo un lío con tantas cuerdas.

El altar estaba lleno de flores. Cloud me miraba, con los puños cerrados en señal de su creciente nerviosismo. Intenté sonreír, aunque no se me podría diferenciar, puesto que el velo, a pesar de ser de rejilla, era algo tupido.

Me puse frente a él y supe que la felicidad había llegado a mí. Maree me miraba, en primera fila, parecía un ángel. Estaba hermosa con aquella simple coronita de flores que llevaba en el pelo, y con su vestido azul cielo. Le sonreí y ella me guiñó un ojo.

"_Al fin seremos felices Maree" _pensé, unas lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos, pero las guardé. Las lágrimas son para la tristeza, ¿no?

Todos bailaban y nos felicitaban, mientras que algunos preferían quedarse donde estaban, charlar, o simplemente, disfrutar. Tifa se acercó hasta mi y Cloud nos dejó a solas.

-Oye, tu marido es bastante cortés. - Sonreí. "_Marido" _Sonaba bien, sería Mari-Cloud. Había cogido la costumbre de Maree de llamar a todos por un sustantivo reducido y su nombre. Sonreí levemente.

-Si. Está domesticado. - dije, y reímos.

-Ah, Aerith, aparte de mi regalo de bodas…

-Dinero que no tendrías que haberte gastado. - dije yo, mirando el reloj de oro con diamantes incrustados.

-¡Aerith! Eres como mi hermana, la que nunca tuve. Tengo que hacerte ese tipo de regalos, porque te quiero. ¡Te amo, Aerith!

-Estoy casada ya. - dije.

-Tonto. - dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo. Nos reímos. Era cierto, éramos como hermanas, siempre juntas en todo. - Bueno, a lo que iba, te he traído esto por si acaso… - Miré hacia abajo y enrojecí de repente.

-¡Tifa!

-¡Hay que tomar precauciones, Aerith! - susurró ella.

-¡Ya las tomo!

-A no ser que quieras tener un mini - Cloud… - susurró Tifa, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida. Tifa era Tifa.

**( Un consejo. Escuchad esta parte con la canción : Flightless Bird American Mouth de Iron & Wine. Es preciosa para este momento… Besos!) **

Cloud me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta la helada agua de la laguna. Las flores de los alrededores eran doradas y la luna llena daba una luz tenue que resultaba hermosa. Nos pusimos en el centro de la laguna, y yo no sentí frío.

-¿Cómo estas? - preguntó el, con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente contra la mía.

- Feliz. - dije yo, cerrando los ojos también. No podía describir realmente lo que sentía . Era demasiado fuerte. -¿Y tu?

-Igual… Aerith, sabes que te quiero. - dijo el, abriendo sus zafiros y mirando mis esmeraldas. Era hermoso… todo estaba siendo hermoso. - No voy a dejar que te vayas, no mientras yo viva…-la seriedad se notaba en sus ojos.

-Yo tampoco te dejare… yo quiero seguir contigo.

-Para siempre.

-Para siempre. - susurré yo, fundiéndome en un beso.

Me entregué a el con la suma esperanza de que mi nueva vida había empezado.

Fin.

**Dejadme reviews! Besos, espero que os haya gustado.**


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

"_El sufrimiento nace en nuestra alma y se expande por nuestro cuerpo hacia nuestra mente. ¿Y el corazón? Lo roza. El corazón es tan débil que un roce puede destrozarlo por completo. Dicen que, para mitigarlo, debemos conocer a otra alma sufrida. Yo creo que una persona no sufre nunca por lo mismo que la otra. Pero, si sufriendo unidas renacen como una sola, creo que podría intentarlo." _

_Por mi misma._

Miré el horizonte, mientras el sol empezaba a aparecer. Sabía que Cloud y Maree aún dormían, así que podría disfrutar de unos momentos a solas.

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Habían pasado 6 años. Y habían cambiado muchas cosas.

Habíamos enterrado a Sephiroth, Maree y yo (Cloud decía que con el odio que sentía hacia el no iba a dejarnos tranquilas.) Maree solo lloró un poco, cosa que consideré normal, puesto que era su padre. Pero se enjuagaba las lagrimas diciendo que nos había hecho mucho daño.

Tifa y Zack se habían casado. Eran tan felices… Recuerdo que Yuffie y yo nos reímos de Tifa, porque ella pensaba que Zack no la amaba, pero se equivocaba. La boda fue hermosa, todo de color dorado, y el vestido de Tifa era bellísimo, tanto como ella.

Yuffie y Vincent se habían marchado a Italia a vivir, puesto que Vincent tenía unos familiares allí y aquel era un buen lugar para emprender los trabajos de ambos. Aunque me sorprendí un poco cuando Yuffie me dijo que esperaba un hijo, pero me puse muy feliz. Al fin Yuffie podía ser feliz, al igual que Tifa.

Y al igual que yo.

Nunca imaginé que Cloud sería mi segunda fuente de felicidad, después de Maree.

Había sido un ángel conmigo, un hombre de los que son difíciles de encontrar. El me había ayudado siempre.

Habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde pequeños, y ahora, de adultos, éramos novios. Nunca podría haberlo pensado.

Él era único.

Y luego estaba mi niña. Mi Maree. Marlene Gainsborough. Sonreí, esa niña me había devuelto a la vida en muchas ocasiones. De no haber sido por ella, habría pensado en el suicidio desde mucho antes.

Era una diosa, hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Ella era el único recuerdo bueno que tendría de la relación con Sephiroth.

Sería mi niña. Por siempre.

Suspiré, tranquila. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y no iba a desaprovecharla.

"_El amor es como el chocolate. Es como una tentación. Lo que diferencia al amor del chocolate, es que éste es muchísimo menos peligroso, y muchísimo menos atractivo. El amor es como el chocolate. Sólo que el amor no tiene diferencias de sabor. Tiene uno único: La felicidad." _

FIN.

**Bueno. ¡Ya he terminado un fic! Jeje, espero que os haya gustado mucho, dejadme reviews. Besos!**


End file.
